Abstract ? Infectious Disease Aerobiology Core The TNPRC houses one of the only scientific cores within the collective NIH-funded resources that specifically focuses on infectious disease aerobiology. This is an important distinction because of the demonstrated expertise and corresponding equipment and facilities required for this type of research to be performed. The infectious disease aerobiology core (IDAC) has been continuously funded for the past several years through the TNPRC base grant program and has enjoyed productive continuous success during that time. Because of the demonstrated need for continued support of the unique scientific resources of the IDAC, it's positioning at the TNRPC, and the established network of NIH-funded collaborators that continue to access the IDAC, this resource is essential to the continued success of NIH-funded researchers throughout the US. In 2008, the IDAC was funded through the P51 mechanism with the goal of initial establishment of the technical support and corresponding equipment required to build a functional scientific service core focused in infectious disease aerobiology. In 2012, a funding commitment to the IDAC was renewed, confirming the intentions of the NIH to fiscally sustain this Core service at the TNPRC.